


Returning

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure what to call it when Asami kisses her. Fire sparks, lightning, all of it <i>novaing</i> her veins—none of it seems to fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

*

 

Republic City's lights glimmer harshly in their eyes, noises jarring and blaring out their low and shy voices—they retreat towards the ocean.

On the island of Aang's memorial, sheltered by the overgrown and darkened vegetation, and with no prying eyes on them, Korra leads down a winding path. Asami's hand wraps firmly in hers. The night is curtained with the tiniest pinpricks of stars. The air blows _sharp_ and warm and salty, and it hurts the inside of their nostrils.

"Ever since we got back, I feel…" Korra trails off, uncertain of how to say it.

It felt so _good_ to be alone, just them as a pair together for a while.

A whole week seemed like _ages_ in the Spirit World, and she wouldn't have minded remaining there for a couple extra days—lazily draping herself within massive spirit-flowers, hiking through misty, color-drenched mountains, and introducing Asami to the other more lively and curious occupants of the spirit realm.

But Tenzin and his family, their friends, Korra's own family would have wanted Korra back soon, and Asami still had her business to run. So much needed to be done.

"I liked it, too," Asami speaks up, her lovely mouth upturn as Korra glances back at her, slowing their pace. Their hands squeezing gently ad purposefully, fingers lacing. "Everything was peaceful. We finally got a moment to breathe."

She voices nothing about the late hours spent crying herself to sleep, and then crying red-faced and trembling in Korra's arms.

"I'm glad we went," Korra murmurs, closing their distance when Asami's empty hand touches the side of her face, cradling her. Bare skin to bare skin.

She's not sure what to call it when Asami kisses her. Fire-sparks, lightning, all of it _novaing_ her veins—none of it seems to fit. Korra's lips scrape over Asami's jaw, planting short and hard nips until she kisses behind her ear and Asami squeals in delirium and stupor, as if it's the _first_ time, as if Korra's never kissed her like her _soul_ craves every fiber of her.

There's no questions, only knowing.

If there's a world without Asami and her kind, strong heart, Korra thinks she wants no part of it.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I had written down a while back because of [pratarthur](http://pratarthur.tumblr.com) and did a tiny bit of fleshing out. BUT THE WORLD NEEDS MORE KORRASAMI AND FEMSLASH. HERE YOU GO. <3


End file.
